


The Brownie Incident

by jessicastiel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, House Party, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicastiel/pseuds/jessicastiel
Summary: When Ferdinand gets to the party he’s already feeling regret. He can’t help but feel out of place in his slacks and dress shirt while everyone else is binge drinking in short skirts and workout tanks. He only came to this party for Hubert anyway, who wanted him to try these 'brownies' or whatever. He doesn't think the night will amount to much, but boy is he wrong.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Brownie Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a harmless fic I spent a few days writing about FE havin fun at a house party. As a Massachusetts native I love weed, and figured they would too. Also yes, Claude is a massive stoner in this. Weeds not a real drug in my humble opinion, nothing worse than alcohol, so no one get their panties in a twist. I hope whoever is reading this has as great a time reading it as I did writing it.

When Ferdinand gets to the party he’s already feeling regret. He can’t help but feel out of place in his slacks and dress shirt while everyone else is binge drinking in short skirts and workout tanks. He waves at Dorothea and Petra, who both break into a fit of giggles at the sight of him. 

“Oh Goddess Ferdie, who convinced you to come?!” Dorothea says, a slight slur to her words. 

“I am surprised to see you here too, was it Caspar? Or perhaps Hubert?” Petra says. 

The two ladies turn to each other with wide grins as Ferdinand shifts from foot to foot. 

“Hubert told me to come. He said he wanted me to ‘try to the brownies’ with him, whatever that means.” Ferdinand says. 

Dorothea bursts into a fit of laughter, Petra grabbing her quick so she doesn’t fall over. 

“Well don’t let us stop you, Ferdie” Dorothea says as she wipes her eyes. 

“I was seeing him a little while ago near the beer pong table, in the living room” Petra says.

“Thanks...I’ll go find him.” Ferdinand says while narrowing his eyes a little at the pair, and as he turns they both start dying again. 

He leaves them and walks into the crowded living room, where he’s immediately hit with the smell of pot. The air’s smoky from the joints being passed between a group of his classmates on the couch. At one end he spots Annette and Mercedes chatting with Ashe, whose cheeks are bright red from drinking, and at the other he watches as Claude passes Hilda a joint, who takes a long hit and passes it to Lysithea. Dear lord, he thinks, as he sees how lit everyone already is. 

“YEAAAAAAAH! I’M NUMBER ONE BABY!” Caspar yells, drawing everyone’s attention. 

Raphael gives him a sloppy high-five; They’re playing beer pong against Lorenz and Leonie. Caspar grabs the plastic cup with a crunch and knocks it back, chugging whatever alcohol was in it and dribbling on his loose jersey. Ferdinand wrinkles his nose a little. 

“It’s not over yet, Caspar!” Leonie yells back. 

Ferdinand catches Claude’s ever-observant eyes and raises a brow. Claude chuckles and holds out a joint to him. He walks over to the couch while shaking his hand to say no thanks. 

The first thing out of Claude’s mouth catches him off guard, though he should have expected it. 

“You lookin’ for Hubert?” Claude says, a lazy grin on his lips and eyes hazy. 

“What, who told you?” Ferdinand says. Claude just gives him a look. 

“Alright, yes. Is he here?” 

It wasn’t even 11:30pm so Hubert wouldn’t have left, but Ferdinand checks his watch and airs his shirt nervously anyway. 

Claude’s eyes are filled with mirth as he tells Ferdinand, “Yeah, he should be in the basement. I saw him go down there about half an hour ago with Linhardt.”. 

“Thank you, I’ll go there then. See you later Claude.” Ferdinand says as he’s already making a beeline to the basement door. 

“Cya, man. Good luck.” Claude calls out before turning to gossip with Hilda. 

Ferdinand weaves past Dimitri and Dedue with a passing nod to them both, and heads down the stairs. He nearly trips into the fog below on a broken step but catches himself on the railing, taking a deep breath to calm himself down a little. 

The basement’s large, but unfinished, with wires hanging in odd places and cinder block walls and floors. Sylvain’s playing DJ at turntable with ladies Ferdinand has never seen before on either side of him. Felix isn’t far off, scrolling through his phone with the occasional look thrown Sylvains way. Ferdinand doesn’t gossip often, but the other day in Starbucks Dorothea had told him that Linhardt had heard from Caspar, who had heard from Hilda, who had heard from Claude that apparently, Sylvain and Felix had drunkenly kissed at a party a few months ago. Poor guy, pining after a player like Sylvain. Happens to the best of us. 

The light isn’t great but Ferdinand thinks he sees Linhardt and Hubert standing in the back by a small table with brownies and other snacks. He makes his way past grinding couples to them as the thrumming of the beats assaults his ears. Hubert’s wearing his typical outfit of black skinny jeans and a black v neck, while Linhardt’s wearing sweatpants and a green champion hoodie. Ferdinand feels so overdressed it’s painful. Hubert smirks when he sees him, and says something to the other. 

“Ferdinand! You finally made it. Goddess, what are you wearing?” Linhardt says when he reaches them. Now that he’s closer to the other two, Ferdinand can tell that they’re both already stoned. 

“I came from the business class that I TA, and I could ask you the same thing.” He responds. 

Linhardt shrugs lazily, slouching against the wall. 

“Hey, at least I’m comfortable. So, care to try one of Claude’s famous brownies?” Lindhart says. 

“Goddess, I’ve been hearing about these brownies all night? What’s so special about them?”

“They’re Magic brownies, Ferdinand. Have you never been to a party?” Hubert muses, finally speaking. 

“As a matter of fact yes, I have. Just not one like this, with a bunch of sweaty people, in a, uh, basement.” Ferdinand says, his cheeks feeling hot. So what if he’d never been to a house party before? 

“As I thought. Hubert, I don’t think he’s ready for this.” Linhardt says. 

So they were playing with him? Ferdinand pushes past his embarrassment and looks into Huberts eyes as he grabs an entire brownie and shoves it down his throat. There! He’d show them, he could absolutely fit in. Hubert and Linhardt stare at him with wide eyes as he chews victoriously. 

“Uh...Hubert? He’s your responsibility for tonight, I’m gone.” Linhardt says, patting Ferdinand lightly on the back and walking away. 

“Well...this should be something.” Hubert says, looking amused.

“They taste a little weird but they’re not half bad”. Ferdinand says passively, trying to play it cool. Hubert grabs him a water bottle from beneath the table. 

“Take this. In about half an hour, you’ll need it.” Hubert says. 

“Huh? Why?” . 

“Cottonmouth.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see.” 

~

Ferdinand checks his watch as he stands with his back to the wall next to Hubert. About 45 minutes had passed since he’d taken the brownie. They’d gone back upstairs, and were chatting while watching their friends play a jumbled game of Never Have I Ever, where if you got out you had to chug a cup of jungle juice.  
“Hubert, is Edie not here tonight?” Ferdinand asks. 

“No”, Hubert says with a sly smile. “She told me she was spending her Friday night with Byleth”. 

“I see, well. I hope they’re uh..having a good time…”

“Yes, they probably are.” Hubert gives Ferdinand the side eye as he pulls out his dab pen and takes a hard hit, ghosting it. 

“Hey..uh..Hubert, I.. I think I want to sit down”. Ferdinand says. He’s starting to feel the effects he thinks, maybe? Was the room supposed to blur at the edges? Why did Hubert look so far away suddenly?

“...of you okay?” Hubert says back. Why did he look so serious all of a sudden? 

“Sure” Ferdinand says, not quite knowing what he was agreeing to. 

With that, Hubert leads him by the hand out of the room. They’re going upstairs, which confuses Ferdinand, but Hubert’s hand just feels so nice in his own. They walk down the hallway to a random door, which he knocks on, then opens quickly to reveal what looks like someone’s game room. Who’s house is this anyway? 

Ferdinand bats Hubert's hands away from him as he takes a seat on the large bean bag chair in front of the mini tv. He lands with a muffled thump, immediately melting into the chair. He closes his eyes and just listens to the world around him. He can hear Hubert next to him, tapping on his phone screen. 

After what feels like fifteen minutes of silence, Ferdinand speaks. 

“Hubert, I feel so strange. I can’t focus on anything.”

Hubert chuckles. “You’re high Ferdinand, don’t strain yourself.”

“Okay…” He says.

Another few minutes pass and Ferdinand suddenly feels a guilty, not wanting Hubert to feel like a babysitter. 

“You don’t have to stay with me you know, don’t you want to go back out there?”

“Not yet.” Hubert says. It sounds like he’s somewhere behind him now.

The silence is thick between them, but Ferdinand just can’t make himself speak anymore. He wants Hubert to be closer, to help him feel grounded, but he’s afraid to ask for something Hubert isn’t comfortable giving. Before he can think rationally what he’s doing, he throws his head back, opens his eyes and grabs at one of Hubert's legs. 

“Are you alright?” Hubert says with a laugh.  
Hubert’s looking amused, sitting on the couch behind him. Ferdinand can’t remember hearing him sit down, but he knows he needs to be next to him right now. 

“Hubert, sit with me.” Ferdinand says slowly, his eyes glassy. 

“On that?” Hubert asks. 

“Please.” Ferdinand says, patting the small space next to him without breaking eye contact. 

Hubert assents and slides in next to Ferdinand, who rests his head on Hubert's chest. They’re practically on top of each other, but Ferdinand’s never felt more comfortable. 

“It’s hitting you pretty hard, huh.” Hubert says softly. 

“Is this what being high usually is like? I suppose I can see why Linhardt and Claude smoke all the time.” Ferdinand mumbles into Hubert's shirt. 

He was going to say something else too, but he loses track of his sentence as soon as Hubert starts rubbing circles on his back. It just feels so nice, to be held close. Ferdinand smiles to himself as he thinks about how good this all feels. It’s as if the universe had slowed down to this moment and all he’s capable of doing is taking a deep breath and snuggling in closer to Hubert. 

Ferdinand feels Hubert tap him with something cool. 

“Hmmm?” Ferdinand hums.

“You should drink some water, Ferdie.” Hubert says gently. 

He takes the bottle from him and ends up drinking nearly half of it. Wow, Hubert was right about cottonmouth. 

“You’re not going to leave me now are you?” Ferdinand says. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Ferdinand doesn’t know when he’ll be sober again, but if they can stay like this for a year or so, he’d be happy. Why was he so opposed to this before? He’s going to have to remember to thank Linhardt later, because if it weren’t for the weed, he might never have had the courage to say what comes out next.

“Hubert...”

“Yes?” He could hear Hubert’s smile. He knew he was being treated a little childishly here, but it was worth it. 

“You know I came to this party for you, right?” Ferdinand says. He feels Hubert shift even close to him. 

“I know. I just didn’t know you’d be this affected though.” Hubert says. 

“I prefer to be like this, with you.” 

Hubert doesn’t say anything to that, but he also doesn’t move away, which Ferdinand takes as encouragement to ask one last question. 

“Hubert, can you kiss me?” Ferdinand says. 

Hubert chuckles, and Ferdinand doesn’t know what to expect next. He watches him lean in, his dark eyes twinkling. Hubert places a hand gently on his neck, and pulls him in slowly. 

Hubert tries to give him a gentle kiss, but Ferdinand presses back hard and a little sloppily, caught up in the feelings of it all. Hubert pulls away after a few seconds, and he’s about to say something when Ferdinand decides it’s not enough and kisses him again, hot and open mouthed. They end up in a feverish push and pull, with Hubert somehow ending up pressed on top of him. 

Before it escalates further, Hubert pulls back and tucks Ferdinand's hair behind one of his ears and kisses his cheek.

“You called me Ferdie…” Ferdinand says, breathless. 

Hubert cocks an eyebrow and says, “Should I not have?” 

“No...I like it.” 

As they gravitate closer again, the door swings open. They both separate with a start as they see Bernadetta at the door wearing the most embarrassed expression on her face. 

“Oh! I am so, so, so sorry! Oh Goddess please don’t be mad at me.” Bernie sputters as her cheeks turn a flaming read color and she hides like a turtle into her purple hoodie. Ferdinand laughs, and moves back into Hubert’s arms on the chair. 

“It’s alright Bernie.” Ferdinand says before she can spin herself into a conniption. 

“I was just looking for an empty room to hide in, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything I swear! Oh Goddess, I promise I won’t tell anyone!” Bernadetta says, eyes wide with fear.

“Bernadetta, it’s okay.” Hubert says with a tone of finality. “Do you want some quiet? We can leave.”

Bernie still looks stricken, but much less panicked now that Hubert and Ferdinand had both dismissed her blunder. 

“Are...Are you sure? I don’t want to kick you out just because I can’t handle a house party.” She says quickly. 

“Yes, it’s alright Bernie”. Ferdinand says. “Let’s go Hubert, I’m sure we can find somewhere else to continue...this.” 

Hubert meets his eyes, and stands with a smirk. He helps Ferdinand up, and they walk to the door. Bernadetta shoots past them before they’re completely out of the room, says a quiet, “Thanks”, and shuts the door in their faces, pushing them out. Now it’s just the two of them again, alone in the dark hallway. Ferdinand smiles up at Hubert, not knowing what to say, and they’re both blushing a little at being caught. 

“I’ll have to thank Linhardt later.” Hubert says as he moves them away from the door, slowly backing him up against the wall. 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing earlier.” 

Hubert begins to press soft kisses to Ferdinands neck, working his way from his collar bone to his ear, making him shiver slightly. They should stay like this forever, Ferdinand thinks, as he closes his eyes and lets out a soft breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He supposes he’ll be getting high more often now, especially with Hubert. Goddess, what a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoooo! You made it through my fic! If you liked it and want me to write another pairing or anything else please let me know in the comments!! Let me know what else you liked, and please leave Kudos!! This is the first fic I've written in years, so if there's any criticism pls be gentle. Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Jesse


End file.
